Kuu Kuu Harajuku
General information= Kuu Kuu Harajuku is an animated television series created by Gwen Stefani. It was originally released in Australia on November 1, 2015. The first episode aired in the United States on October 3, 2016. Note: This wiki is only focusing on the American version of the show, so voice actors, episode order, and other elements may differ from its Australian counterpart. Please keep this in mind while browsing the wiki. Main Cast *Maggie Chretien as G *Daisy Masterman as Love *Emma Taylor-Isherwood as Angel *Sally Taylor-Isherwood as Music *Charlotte Nicdao as Baby *Danny Smith as Rudie Setting and Plot The show takes place in Harajuku, a small metropolitan area within Tokyo, Japan that places emphasis on youth culture and fashion. The show focuses on the adventures of G, Love, Angel, Music, Baby (the band HJ5) and their manager Rudie as they attempt to successfully perform at a gig without any major problems. Seasons Season 1 *Episode 1: Totally Teen Genie/Angel's Flight (October 3, 2016) *Episode 2: Music Baby/Wanted Audience (October 4, 2016) *Episode 3: Game Over/Phony Ponies (October 5, 2016) *Episode 4: Hello Puppy/G, This Is Awfully Deep (October 6, 2016) *Episode 5: Baby's Birthday/Labor Of Love (October 7, 2016) *Episode 6: Bad Boy and Little Girl/Yummy Bear Nado (October 8, 2016) *Episode 7: Drums of Doom/Adventures in Housesitting (October 15, 2016) *Episode 8: The Kawaiifier/Super Kawaii Sunday (October 22, 2016) *Episode 9: Delectabubbles/Kablooey Chewie (October 29, 2016) *Episode 10: Water Baby/Music Zoo (November 5, 2016) *Episode 11: The Dotted Line/Life is But a Dream (November 12, 2016) *Episode 12: Oh, G/Greenhouse (November 19, 2016) *Episode 13: Control Plus Alt Plus Dimension/Angel Hair (February 4, 2017) *Episode 14: Inside Job/Sea Monkeying Around (February 11, 2017) *Episode 15: Trust Your Inner Uniphant/Starr Power *Episode 16: Zero G/Angel Food *Episode 17: Happy Slam/Retro Fiasco *Episode 18: HJ10/Wave of Love *Episode 19: Sand and Deliver/Moods Meow (Episode) *Episode 20: Yeti in the House/The Young and the Restless *Episode 21: Brodie on Board/Womzilla *Episode 22: Emotizoms/The Big Time *Episode 23: Un-Bear-able/Snowy the Frostman *Episode 24: Kawaii Cake Mix Up/Angel Fever (June 2, 2017) *Episode 25: Candy Blossom Flower Festivel/Princess Power (June 9, 2017) *Episode 26: Hark! A Quarkle!/The Ends of the Earth (June 16, 2017) Season 2 *Episode 1: Training Day/Multi Tasking (July 7, 2017) *Episode 2: Hot Rod/Over and Out (July 14, 2017) *Episode 3: Stage Magic/The Sixth Wheel (July 21, 2017) *Episode 4: Trash Talk/iTeeth (July 28, 2017) *Episode 5: Spies Like Spyke/The Fabulous Baron von Melody (August 4, 2017) *Episode 6: Game Show Offs/Monster Mash (August 11, 2017) *Episode 7: You Are What You Eat/Supersonic HJ5 (August 18, 2017) *Episode 8: Tizzie Lizzie/Caught in the Web (August 25, 2017) *Episode 9: 57 Channels (and Nothin' On)/Getting Kinda Late with Mauve Madison (September 8, 2017) *Episode 10: Ladybug Power/Wrestle Pop (September 15, 2017) *Episode 11: Angel Changel/Coulda Been (September 22, 2017) *Episode 12: Catnapped/Roundabout Roundup (September 29, 2017) Trivia *The names Love, Angel, Music and Baby are based on Gwen Stefani's debut solo album of the same name. *The first week the show aired it broadcast on Nickelodeon at 4/3c in the afternoon Monday through Friday. On that same Friday it was announced new episodes would air every Saturday morning at 9/8c. **A few weeks later the time was change and Kuu Kuu Harajuku would air an hour earlier at 8/7c in the morning. **On April 4, 2017 it was announced that Kuu Kuu Harajuku would now be moving to Nick Jr., and new episodes would air every Friday at 7:30pm/6:30pm c. Repeats would air Monday through Thursday at the same time. *The character G is based on Gwen Stefani, the co-producer of the show. *The first episode aired on October 3rd, 2016, which is the same day as Gwen Stefani's birthday. (October 3rd, 1969). Promo Art Kuu Kuu Harajuku Main Characters Cast Promo.jpg Kuu Kuu Harajuku Main Characters Cast Promo 2.jpg External links *Official website *Official Facebook page *Official YouTube page *Official Twitter account *Official Instagram account Category:Kuu Kuu Harajuku